Dora's Revenge
by Electron55
Summary: This is a sequel to another one of my crossovers: "Dora Gets Heavily Demolished." In this crossover, Dora tries to get revenge on Johnny Test and the others. Will she succeed, or will she fail miserably?


**–** _ **PART I–**_

There were ashes, fire, and debris from a destroyed building everywhere, surrounding Dora. Johnny Test and the others annihilated her. Dora was lying facedown on the ground.

Boots walked to where Dora was. "So, Johnny Test destroyed you."

Boots wasn't expecting an answer; however, he got one. All of a sudden, Dora stood up as if nothing happened, looking physically intact. "I'm going to get revenge on Johnny Test, his sisters, and that stupid dog," she said angrily.

"Whoa," Boots said. "You're actually alive?"

"Yeah," Dora said. "It's not like there's any logic in cartoons."

"Okay…and how are you going to destroy him?" Boots asked.

"Easy," Dora replied. "I'll get my backpack to help."

"Yes?" Dora's backpack said.

"What do you have that I can use to destroy Johnny Test?" Dora asked.

"I have a stick, a cupcake, a cup of water, a light bulb, a book, and a battery," the backpack replied.

Boots face-palmed. "This isn't going to work."

"Oh and I have a mega flamethrower, a fully automatic gun, and some grenades," the backpack added.

"Wait, what? What? Hold on…" Boots said, not expecting the backpack to say that.

"That'll work," Dora said. "It'll work perfectly. Come on, Boots. We have some destruction to do."

"Well, this will be interesting," Boots said.

"But first," Dora said.

"What?" Boots said.

"We need to find an airplane," Dora said.

"Why?" Boots said.

"You'll see," Dora said. "We just need our map's help to get us to an airplane."

The map appeared out of nowhere. "I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map! I'm the map, I'm the map…"

"Oh no, not that damn map again," Boots said.

"To get to the airplane, you need to pass the mountain and the forest. Mountain, forest, airplane! Mountain, forest, airplane! Mountain, forest, airplane! Let's say it again. Mountain, forest, airplane! Mountain, forest airplane! Again, that's mountain, forest, and then airplane! Mountain, forest, airplane!"

 _*~–_ _Eighteen Years Later_ _–~*_

"Oh my gosh! Shut up! _We get it!_ " Boots shouted.

The map finally stopped repeating himself.

"Okay, now, let's go," Dora said.

Awkward silence.

"Well?" Boots said.

"What was it again? Was it house, refrigerator, and then airplane? No, no, wait; it was baseball, trashcan, and then airplane…was it? Because I'm pretty sure it was either apple, horse butt, and then airplane; or frying pan, toilet, and then we go to the airpl—" Dora said.

Boots sighed angrily. Then he put on a fake smile. "It was mountain, and then _forest_ , and _then it was airplane._ Get it now? It's _mountain, forest, and then the_ _ **FRICKING AIRPLANE! HOLY SHIT! DOES IT NEED TO BE SAID FOR THE**_ _ **SEVENTEEN THOUSANDTH**_ _ **TIME?!"**_ Boots wasn't able to maintain the fake positivity all the way through.

"Nope," Dora said. "Let's go."

"Finally!" Boots said angrily.

 **–** _ **PART II–**_

Dora and Boots eventually passed the mountain and the forest, and they got to the airplane.

"Okay, we found the airplane," Boots said.

"Where's the airplane?" Dora asked.

"Um, it's right there," Boots said.

"Where's the airplane?" Dora asked, gradually getting more and more annoying.

"I said it's over there."

"Where's the airplane?"

"Over there!"

"Where's the airplane?"

Boots restrained his anger. "It's. Over. There!"

"Oh, there it is," Dora said.

Long, awkward silence.

"Please don't ask it again," Boots said, realizing that she might ask it again.

Awkward silence.

Dora opens her mouth.

"Where's the airplane?"

Boots exploded into a raging shout, "Oh, wow, _c'mon!_ You can't even, after me saying it like _8,233,016,444 times,_ spot an airplane that is right _next to you! You._ _ **Are.**_ _ **RETARDED!**_ _ **"**_

"Oh, there's the airplane," Dora said. "Now, let's go."

"Could've done that a loooooong time ago," Boots said.

 **–** _ **PART III–**_

Johnny, Dukey, Susan, and Mary were in the lab, talking about how they demolished Dora (what they didn't know was that Dora is somehow still alive).

"Those flamethrowers came in handy," Johnny said.

"Yeah, and the look on Dora's face when we smashed her into a tree with the Knockback Blasters was priceless," Dukey said, laughing afterwards.

"You know what's even funnier?" Susan said. "How Dora was spazzing out when we zapped her with the Electrocution Ray 59000s."

"Also, great grenade throwing," Mary said to Johnny, Dukey, and Susan. "That really blew her up."

"I think the best part of it all was when you transported into the lab and transported back with a car," Johnny said to Mary.

"And don't forget that fox guy who was about to steal our weapons, but refused because he knew what we were going to do," Dukey said.

The four of them heard an airplane that was flying in the sky.

"Ooo, look an airplane," Johnny said, looking out the window.

Dukey noticed something. "An airplane that has a dangerously low altitude."

Upon Dukey saying this, Susan and Mary looked at each other in fear and then looked out the window.

"Hey, is it me, or is that plane heading straight for us?" Mary said.

The crashing realization became present in their minds.

"Aaah! _Split up!"_ Dukey screamed.

Everyone sprinted out of the way. The airplane smashed through the wall of the lab.

"What the hell!" Johnny shouted angrily.

Boots and Dora came out of the airplane. Dora had her weapons equipped on her and she was pointing a gun at them.

"Wait, what?" Dukey said in disbelief.

"I thought we destroyed you!" Susan said.

"Run!" Mary said.

They all took off running.

"Let's get on the airplane and chase them," Dora said.

"Dumbass," Boots said, face-palming. "The plane's wrecked; how can we chase after them using the plane?"

"Oh, that's right," Dora said.

–~*~–

Johnny, Dukey, Susan, and Mary ran for a while, away from their house, until they found a good hiding spot. They went into it.

"Didn't see that coming," Johnny said.

"Yeah, I thought we destroyed Dora," Mary said.

"And now what are we going to do?" Dukey said, sweating. "All of the things we can use to defeat Dora is in the lab, and we're all unarmed and vulnerable!"

"Hey, guys," a voice yelled in the distance. Whoever it is was running towards Johnny and the others.

The four of them looked around, but saw nobody.

"Guys," the voice said, entering the hiding spot that they were in.

"Swiper? The fox?" Susan said.

"Yep, it's me, Swiper," he said. "I came here to help. I knew all about Dora's plans. And since Dora wasn't destroyed after all, I want to make sure that she is; for this reason, I want to help you."

"How are you going to help us?" Johnny asked.

Swiper replied, "Well, upon knowing that Dora is alive and wanting revenge, my quick fox brain went to work. So I swiped a teleportation device, went into your show, swiped a huge bucket of beans, and then I went into your sisters' lab and swiped their Johnny-X-mutate-powers-whatchamacallit-thingy—"

"Hey!" Susan and Mary interrupted.

"And then I came here, like what I did now," Swiper continued.

"Wow, Swiper's actually a pretty cool," Dukey said.

"So, you're going to mutate me into Johnny X?" Johnny asked.

"Yep," Swiper said, mutating him. "And by the way, I watch a lot of _Johnny Test,_ so that's why I know about Johnny X."

"This is great!" Johnny said. "Just one more thing, though."

"Yes?" Swiper said.

"What are the beans for?" Johnny asked.

"To amplify your Power-Poots," Swiper replied.

"How big is the bucket?" Susan asked.

"This big," Swiper said, holding out an enormous bucket of beans.

"Whoa," Dukey said.

"With that amount of beans, Johnny's Power-Poots will be amplified by 4,113.86 percent," Mary said.

"And this is the first time that I'm going to eat this much beans," Johnny said, shoving his face into the bucket of beans afterwards.

"Also, Swiper," Susan said.

"Yeah?" Swiper said.

"Mutate Dukey into Super-Pooch," she said.

"Okay, no problem," Swiper said.

Swiper zapped Dukey into Super-Pooch. Meanwhile, Johnny was clearing the bucket in a matter of minutes.

 **–** _ **PART IV–**_

Dora went up to Johnny and the others, pointing her gun at all of them. "Prepare to die, fire-head. And you, you stupid dog. And you also, you nerds."

"Gotta go," Swiper said, running off.

"Power-Poots, go!" Johnny shouted, pointing his rear end at Dora.

"Wait, what's he doing? He's mooning us," Dora said.

"No, I think he's doing something more than mooning us; he said something about Power-Poots or something—" Boots tried to finish.

"To stop Johnny, we need to say, 'Johnny, no mooning.' So let's say it," Dora said. "Johnny, no mooning. Johnny, no mooning. Johnny, no mooning. Johnny, no mooning…"

Johnny began building up the power to push out a powerful, flaming fart. "Huuurrrghh-ahhh…Huuuurrrrrrrrr! Ahhh… _huurrrrrr! Errrrrrgrggrggrhhhrrrghh-eeeeaahhhhhhhh! EeuguhhueEEEEEEEERRRRRHUUURRRRHHHURRRRRRRRRRR_ _ **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ _"_

"Johnny, no mooning. Johnny, no mooning, Johnny, no mooni—!"

Dora was interrupted by the eruption of a huge, fiery, loud flaming fart. Loads of thermal energy emanated from Johnny's butt. It looked like a thousand flamethrowers on steroids erupting all at once. Johnny's fart was the sun's explosion in Dora's face. Flames, heat, and sound waves suffocated, defeaned, and burnt Dora.

Dukey was watching in extreme awe. "This is so beautiful!"

A light bulb went on in Susan and Mary's mind. "Propane!" they simultaneously said.

Susan and Mary ran into the lab, ripped a huge propane tank off the ground (somehow), and flew back to the flame-filled destruction site with their rocket shoes.

"This will _certainly_ destroy her!" they both said, slamming the propane tank down onto Dora.

First, the tank crushed Dora, preventing her from fleeing. Then, the flames eventually melted the metal of the propane tank; as a result, with tremendous pressure, propane leaked out and caused a huge, forceful explosion, killing and destroying Dora altogether.

After a long pause, and an extreme state of awe, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, and Mary said simultaneously, "We are so awesome!"

 ***—THE END—***

* * *

 **–** _ **ALTERNATIVE SCENE (Starting on Part III)–**_

An airplane crashed through the wall of the lab.

"Whoa, what the hell!" Johnny shouted.

Dora and Boots came out of the airplane. Dora pointed her gun at them.

"What! I thought we already destroyed Dora!" Dukey said in disbelief.

Dora pulled the trigger on her fully automatic gun; however, nothing shot out.

"Wait, I forgot to bring some ammo."

Boots face-walled. " _Seriously?!"_

"I'll just use my flamethrower," Dora said.

She pulled the trigger on the flamethrower, but nothing came out.

"Oh, no," Boots said.

"I just remembered," Dora said. "I forgot to fill up the fuel canister."

Boots face-walled again, and his face went through the wall this time.

"Then use your grenades!" Boots shouted in frustration after pulling his head out of the wall.

Dora pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin. Then she stopped for no reason.

"Oh my god! What are you doing? _Throw it!"_ Boots shouted in fear.

Dora threw the pin of the grenade.

"No! Not the pin, you fuc—" Boots began to say, but was interrupted.

Dora and Boots exploded.

Johnny and the others stared at the crater, and then they burst out laughing hard.

"Wow, what an idiot!" Johnny said, laughing.

 ***—THE END—***


End file.
